On days like these
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Papyrus begins to have some thoughts when he finds out about what day it is and is only reminded of his situation. Sometimes we've got to face the truth about what we have and don't have but will Papyrus be able to handle not having what he doesn't have or will he embrace what he does have in his life? It is only up to him and him alone to figure it all out for himself alone.


Papyrus hums to himself as he walks down along the street happily. He's enjoying a good day on the surface today. He opens his eyes and glances to the right. He sees older women ranging from maybe Toriels age to younger with a few older hanging out with kids, teens or adults. He lets out a slightly thoughtful noise then he turns to the other side where he sees generally the same thing though with a few men about the same age as the possible mothers. He ends up letting out a more disappointed thoughtful noise. He finally turns to in front of himself and he finds himself looking at even more of it as he stops walking.

Finally he turns to a person about to pass by him.

"Um excuse me."

"Hm?" The pretty teen carrying two text books against her chest turns to the Papyrus.

"What's going on today?" Papyrus asks in curiosity.

The teen blinks in surprise. "Oh. Do you not know? Today is Mother's Day and this is the most popular area to go to in order to celebrate it." She explains. "You know. The day to celebrate your mother."

Papyrus's eyes fall to half open but he clicked anyways. "Ah. Thank you."

The teen nods, turns and leaves with that.

Papyrus looks down for a moment his smile fading but he looks up again to look around himself once more. He then blinks as he thinks of something only to turn around and dash away heading back the way he came.

Sans was enjoying the quiet house with a nap on the couch. He's sitting hunched over slightly but also leaning back against the back of the couch.

Suddenly the door slams open jolting him awake.

"Wha!" Sans jumps then he turns but feels relaxed again when he sees that his brother standing in the doorway. "Hey bro. Going for a flashy entrance?" He asks with a smile. His question is met with silence as Papyrus walks in closing the door behind himself. His smile falls.

Papyrus walks around until they are facing each other with Sans on the couch and Papyrus himself standing.

"Hey. Pap what's wrong?" Sans asks his brother in concern. "What happened?"

"Sans. Why didn't the skeleton want to live alone? Because then he'd be bonely." Papyrus finally speaks.

Sans lets out a soft short chuckle. "Okay Papyrus. Now I definitely know something's up. You wouldn't pull that joke stunt if it wasn't. Come on you can tell me. You know that."

"Sans. Aren't you proud? I mean... I made a joke and-"

"Papyrus." Sans uses his magic in which floats himself over and reaches out cupping Papyrus's cheeks. "I am very proud of you. But you don't have to make jokes for me to be proud. You make me proud in so many ways Papyrus. I promise. I promise you that I'm honest that I'm proud of you for so much that you've done with everything."

Papyrus smiles and his eyes water a little at this. "Thank you Sans." He says gratefully. "Well you see Sans today is a day the humans call Mother's Day." He begins making Sans blink in slight understanding but keeps quiet right now. "But it got me thinking. About how you're the only family I have ever known but it just makes it all seem even more special. And... And I... I wanted to spend time with you... I mean I know we do quite a bit but it's supposed to be a special day and all..."

Sans smiles and pulls his brother into a hug that the other eagerly returns so Sans doesn't have to float himself anymore. It's okay Papyrus." He assures him. "We've got each other and I think that you're idea is a great idea."

"Then... Does that mean you'll be like my mom today? But still my brother." Papyrus questions pulling back enough to look at Sans.

"Of course I can." Sans agrees and the two of them lean their foreheads together with their eyes closed but they are both smiling happily.

The two pull apart and Papyrus moves over to the couch sitting down on it with Sans in his arms.

Sans is placed on Papyrus's lap with his legs hanging over one side and he leans his head against the talkers chest.

Papyrus continues to hold Sans.

The tv becomes turned on and they find a movie playing but they don't know what it's called.

They sit there together watching for a bit then Papyrus leans his head down clanking his mouth against Sans's head in a kiss.

Papyrus shifts up to let Sans turn to look up at him.

Both are still smiling.

Sans leans up and kisses Papyrus's forehead making Papyrus smile even more.

...

The door bursts open.

"Okay you two! You're coming with us!" Undyne calls going into the home with Alphys following. She moves around to look at Papyrus as the back of the couch faces the door just like the twos old home in Snowdin. "Toriel wants us to..." She trails off at what she sees and Alphys gasps blushing softly at the sight.

Papyrus is sitting on the couch with Sans in his arms as it seems to be a loose hug. He has his brother so Sans's feet dangle over one side of Papyrus's legs and Sans is leaning against Papyrus's chest. He has his head lowered kind of laying on the top of Sans's head.

The two of them are asleep.

"Ah. It's so c-cute." Alphys almost squeals slightly.

"Heh." Undyne places a fist on her hip. "I haven't personally seen them both sleeping in this kind of way before." She admits. "Usually it's Sans that's asleep."

"W-we sh-shouldn't disturb them." Alphys suggests glancing to Undyne.

Undyne brings a hand to her chin in thought. "Yeah. Well we can tell Toriel that the two are spending quality time together. She'll understand." She turns. "Lets go! Toriel and dinner won't wait up!" She heads off with that.

"Y-yes. C-coming." Alphys agrees and with a last glance with a smile to the two she turns and follows Undyne out. She closes the door looking at the couch until it's no longer in sight.

The door is locked to prevent burglary.

Papyrus and Sans left to spend the day together.

The end.


End file.
